The First Snow
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: Set during The Philosopher's Stone. On the first snowy weekend of the year Minerva enjoys a weekend of fun with her fellow staff and students. With sledding, skating and a massive snowball fight it promises to be a good time for all.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Fourteen year old Minerva McGonagall giggled with delight on a grey Saturday morning in December. Overnight several feet of snow had fallen transforming Hogwarts. Snow was falling gently passed the windows of the castle. Minerva loved snow. The moment it had begun the night before she had started making plans.

Running down to the Great Hall carrying her warmest cloak, hat and gloves Minerva chatted excitedly to her class mates. Sitting down to breakfast Minerva chatted to her friends, students from different houses sitting on different tables as was custom on weekends. The mood was electric. Plots bubbled beneath the surface. There would be mischief managed today. Glancing up to the staff table Minerva saw Professor Dumbledore, his flame red hair clashing with the plum red robes he was wearing. Dumbledore was chatting merrily to the head of Ravenclaw House Professor Eleanor Warwick, the latter's sky blue hair a shocking contrast to the former's red robes.

A short time later Minerva, Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout and a host of other students were sledding down the hills of Hogwarts. Their laughter and screams of delight filled the air. This way and that sleds whizzed. Racing down the hill at breakneck page Minerva hit a sheet of ice sending her careering into the path of Poppy's sled. The pair hit each other with a mighty crashing sending both into a gigantic tree.

Blearily Minerva opened her eyes. She was laying on her side in the roots of the tree. Every part of her ached. There was an excruciating pain in her wand arm. Blood was running from a long gash on her head. Next to her Poppy was in a similar state, her left leg was bent at a funny angle, her robes were torn with blood running from several large cuts. Around them there was shouting from their fellow students. With the cold seeping into their clothing Minerva and Poppy slipped in and out consciousness.

The soft rustle and the feel of feathers against her skin caused Minerva to open her eyes. Stood next to her, his feathers blazing brightly against the snow was Fawkes. Seeing her open eyes Fawkes gave a high yet gentle cry. The phoenix gently rubbed his head against Minerva's face. His eyes were fixed on her, a look of concern on his handsome face. Gazing up at him a deep sense of safety raced through Minerva's blood.

The sound of shouting and boots broke the spell. Out of the snow Professors Dumbledore and Warwick appeared accompanied by a couple of Ravenclaw students. At once Professor Dumbledore knelt down next to Minerva.

"Now then Minerva tell me where it hurts," Professor Dumbledore said gently, drawing out his wand to examine her.

"Everywhere," Minerva whispered.

"You are badly injured. I need to take you to the Hospital immediately. Trust me Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I do Professor, what about Poppy?" Minerva croaked.

"She will be joining you in the Hospital Wing," Professor Warwick said from her place beside Poppy.

Waving their wands professors Dumbledore and Warwick summoned stretchers. Magically they placed both injured girls on them then covered them with thick blankets. With a soft rustle of his wings Fawkes perched on the edge of Minerva's stretcher. Holding their wands Albus Dumbledore and Eleanor Warwick walked through the grounds up the school with the girls in front of them.

Laying on the stretcher Minerva was barely aware of their journey through the school. The stretcher effortlessly sailed through the winding corridors, up the staircases and both professors guided them past all the trick steps and doors. Passing ghosts and portraits looked down at her with concern and offered their advice.

Arriving at the Hospital Wing Eleanor Warwick opened the door. Walking inside they were greeted by medi-witch Madam Jones. A look of deep concern appeared on her face as she took in the appearance of both students. With a swift wave of her wand she placed both girls on beds.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Madam Jones asked as she examined the girls.

"They were sledding. It appears they hit black ice, hit each other and then hit a tree," Eleanor Warwick said, explaining what had happened.

"Well both girls have certainly injured themselves badly. They have three broken bones apiece, a nasty case of concussion, several nasty cuts and some lovely bruises. I will be able to treat them but I will need time," Madam Jones said finishing her assessment.

"Thank Merlin it was not more serious! We will leave them in your care. Any minor injuries we will deal with," Eleanor said in a matter of fact tone.

"Any trouble causers will be healed then dealt with in a fitting manner. We all know Minerva and Poppy are not the kind of students who causes trouble," Albus said calmly. "This appears a simple case of misadventure."

"I quite agree Albus. I was watching them from my broom for a while before they crashed," Eleanor said smiling slightly.

"I appreciate it Eleanor, Albus," Madam Jones said as she worked.

"We'll leave you in peace," Eleanor said smiling at the two girls.

"Madam Jones your servant," Albus said bowing as he left.

Looking down at Minerva, Madam Jones realized she had heard most of the conversation. Laying in the soft bed Minerva submitted to the attention of the medi-witch without a word of complained. After a while Madam Jones set down her wand. Both girls were bandaged up and had been given potions to help with the pain.

"I am very proud of you girls. You will both need to stay in for a few days to heal. There will not be any permeant damage," Madam Jones said kindly.

"Yes Madam Jones," Minerva said softly.

"You are the best medi-witch this school has had Madam Jones," Poppy croaked.

"Rest now girls. I have spelled the curtains so you will not hear the noise outside but so I will be able to hear you. Would you like me to leave the dividing curtain down so you can see one another?"

"I'd like that," Poppy said.

"That would be nice," Minerva said.

Smiling Madam Jones closed the curtains on the girls. Looking at each other Poppy and Minerva smiled. Slowly they fell into a deep sleep. In the grounds below the students played in the falling snow. In her dreams Minerva was racing through the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts on four perfect cat paws.


	2. Saturday: Sledding

Saturday: Sledding

"One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow."1

High up in a high tower Minerva McGonagall lay curled up under a thick deep purple patterned with silver owls. Slowly opening her eyes Minerva became aware of the faint twitter of birds. Sitting up with feline grace she pushed back the long purple drapes of her four poster bed. A single shaft of light broke through a gap in the long curtains which hung across the windows. At the same time a small alarm clock chimed nine. It was Saturday and Minerva enjoyed a lay in as much as the next witch. Yawing she lazily slipped out of bed, her bare feet sinking onto the thick black carpet that covered the room. With a swish of her wand the bed made itself. With another flick the bedroom curtains opened causing bright light to come streaming into the room. Walking to the window Minerva gazed out at the world.

A breath taking sight met her eyes. The land had been utterly transfigured by several feet of snow. As far as the eye could see the world was white with the lake utterly frozen solid. Snow was falling from a grey sky. In the distance Minerva could see Hagrid feeding a flock of griffins and Professor Kettleburn putting hay out for a small herd of winged horses.

Smiling she walked into her sitting room. A thick carpet of deep green covered the floor. At the windows hung long red curtains. Sitting on a plush red sofa was a handsome Scottish Wildcat was staring out of the window. As Minerva entered the cat bounded over to her, rubbing itself around her ankles.

"Good morning Glenna (Scottish meaning valley) did you sleep well?" Minerva asked picking the cat up.

"_I slept great Min. It snowed last night. Can I come to breakfast_?" Glenna asked.

"Of course you can," Minerva replied.

A less commonly known fact was that while in human form all Animagus could understand the speech of the creature into which they turned. In Minerva's case that was all members of the feline family, be they domestic moggies or lions. Minerva had found Glenna two years previously underneath a tree after Glenna had been rejected by her mother. Minerva had raised Glenna until the young wild cat became old enough to fend for herself. Glenna had felt so loved and welcomed that she had decided to stay with Minerva. Yet Glenna was not a pet, she was spirited and independent. Glenna had a remarkable talent for making herself understood to the humans and regularly helped students to avoid Mrs Norris, Filtch, Peeves and Professor Snape. _

A short time later Minvera and Glenna walked through the school to the Great Hall for breakfast. Minerva was dressed in her warmest robes and carrying her camera. It was a well-known fact among the staff and older students that she was a keen photographer. Witch and wildcat chatted as they walked, all around them students and staff alike making their way to breakfast.

Arriving at the Great Hall Minerva and Glenna saw Harry, Ron and Hermione in front of them. As the trio caught sight of them Glenna bounded over to Hermione, winding herself around the young girl's ankles. In reply Hermione knelt down, tickling the wildcat behind the ears. A resounding purr resonated from Glenna's chest.

"Good morning Professor," the trio said.

"Good morning, it appears Glenna has taken a shine to you Miss Granger," Minerva replied.

"I like cats Professor. I have one a home, she's old so I can't bring her with me," Hermione replied a little sadly.

"A cat can always tell who likes it. So then, time we all went for some breakfast," Minerva said.

Together the trio walked into the Great Hall. As was often the case on a weekend the Heads of Houses were sat at the house table. On the Hufflepuff table Pomona was happily gossiping to a couple of sixth year girl over a cup of tea. With the Ravenclaws Filis seemed to be engaged in a lively conversation over the best way to charm snow. Sat with his snakes, Severus seemed to be enjoying a coffee with some seventh year boys.

Sitting down next to Harry, Minerva helped herself to a full Scottish breakfast. The Griffindor's were in a lively mood, all chatter dominated by plans to enjoy the first snow of the year. Everyone enjoyed the snow. The staff included. It was a time when they could relax and have some fun with the students. As she ate Minerva was happy just to listen to the general chatter. Catching the eye of Poppy the two shared a knowing look, there were bound to be some casualties. A rustling off feather brought several conversations to an end, a number of owls had managed to make it through, notably those breeds that came from harsher climates. Hedwig was not the only snowy owl at Hogwarts, a few of the older students had them and there were a few large European eagle owls. As breakfast ended students split off in groups and staff members summed cloaks, hats, gloves and scarves.

"Glenna I'm going outside, you are welcome to come," Minerva said.

"_I want to explore_," Glenna mowed happily.

Looking out into the grounds from a window of the Great Hall, Minerva and Glenna saw a dozen separate snowball fights littering the grounds, some students building snow witches and wizards and other creatures, and others simply had fun with magic.

"_Hogwarts truly is beautiful this time of year. I wonder what Harry and his friends are doing? I'm sure Neville Longbottom said something about sledding_," Minerva thought as she and Glenna left the hall.

The cold air hit them in the face as they left the warmth of the school causing Minerva to wrap the Griffindor scarf a little tighter around her neck and pull up the hood on her emerald green cloak. With her nice thick fur Glenna walked quite happily, her whiskers twitching at the all the different smells. Walking through the grounds Minerva waved to her students, taking pictures of things she found interesting. Walking passed a group fifth year and fourth year Hufflepuffs making snow wizards and witches Minerva stopped. The snow wizards and witch were moving. A snowman in a battered top hat bowed to her.

"Excellent work, five points each," Minerva said. "Now then if all of you stand next to your creations I will take your picture."

"Thanks Professor, can we all have a copy?" asked one of the fifth year girls.

"Of course Miss Walters," Minerva replied as the camera clicked.

Waving goodbye to the group Minerva continued towards Hagrid's hut, the Forbidden Forest and the pens where Professor Kettleburn kept his charges. A group of sixth year students were gathered around a herd of winged horses. Kettleburn was sat on the back of a handsome brown stallion. Grinning broadly the students climbed onto one the back of a horse. For a moment they all stood there before taking flight in a magnificent line. Catching Kettleburn's eye Minerva snapped away as they soared over the castle.

Suddenly a snapping of twigs caught her attending. Whipping around she looked towards the Forbidden Forest. A silver unicorn stood at the very edge of the forest looking calmly at her. Stepping out of the tress the unicorn snorted softly as Hedwig landed on the creature's shoulder. Gazing at the pair Minerva silently raised her camera, the pair utterly oblivious to the camera flash. As she watched the unicorn began to gracefully walk in the direction of the lake.

"Amazing after all these years here the animals of Hogwarts can still surprise me. I will have to give Harry a copy of that picture."

Continuing through the snow Minerva marvelled at the beauty all of the land. With a happy purr Glenna ran ahead darting up and down tress with lightening quick speed. Caught up in the beauty of the landscape and watching the frisky wildcat, Minerva she failed to keep an eye of what was going on around her.

"PROFFESOR WATCH OUT!"

The next thing Minerva knew she was laying on her back in several feet of snow. There was a sharp pain in her side, her glasses were next to her and her camera was half buried in the snow. Both objects were in one piece thanks to a protection spell. Laying on the snow Minerva's eyes slowly slid into focus. As her eyes adjusted there was soft meowing and the feeling of fur against her cheek. Glenna was gently nuzzling her. Gingerly Minerva placed her glasses back on. Harry Potter was laid next to her, his glasses broken and his hat and scarf all askew. A sled was nearby. Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas stood above her. All three looking white and terrified. Pushing herself into sitting position Minerva looked at Harry. Besides from a few bruises the boy appeared fine though his face had a look of terror on it. The look of terror partly due to the murderous look he was currently receiving from Glenna

"Could someone please tell me what happened?" Minerva asked softly. "None of you are in trouble."

"I crashed into you Professor….I'm really sorry," Harry stammered.

"We were racing our sleds. We called out to you," Seamus said hurriedly.

"Honest Professor, we did call and we tried to avoid you," Dean spluttered.

"Well there is no harm done other than a couple of bruises. You don't need to look so worried, I'm not to going to put you in detention," Minerva said smiling at the boys.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said, reaching for his glasses.

"That is quite alright Harry. It was an accident after all and partly my fault for not paying attention. Now then those glasses need repairing."

With a swift flick of her wand Minerva repaired the broken glasses as Ron helped Harry to his feet. With the aid Dean and Seamus, Minerva climbed to her feet. With another wave her possessions floated back into place. With a third flick Harry's scarf wound itself around his neck and his hat settled onto his head. In a bound Glenna jumped onto Minerva's shoulder, the wildcat's eyes fixed intently on the boys.

"Now then, are any of you injured?" Minerva asked.

"No Professor, the snow is softening everything," Seamus replied, the others nodding in agreement.

"Excellent! In that case there is nothing to worry about. You boys enjoy yourselves."

"We're not in any trouble….but we knocked you over?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"By accident. I've had far worse than a couple of bruises! I have spent many happy winters sledding down this same hill, both as a student and as a professor. All of you have fun. In fact after lunch I might join you," Minerva replied.

"That would be great Professor," Harry replied with delight.

Walking away Minerva and Glenna turned to start walking back up the hill, Minerva keeping one eye on the boys as she did.

"Merlin's beard we were lucky!" Dean exclaimed.

"Looks like Fred's story that she enjoys sledding is true," Ron said grinning.

"I was sure she was going to expel us," Seamus muttered, thinking Minerva was out of ear shot.

Chuckling at the remarks Minerva turned to watch the boys climbing back up the hill. Standing next to a tree she watched them jump back onto their sleds once more and toboggan down the slope. Raising her camera she snapped them, their looks of innocent delight lifting her heart. Watching them, images surfaced from years past, other children who had once gone down at that hill. Arthur Weasley during his third year trying to beat the Pewett twins. Lilly Evans during her first year racing. Fifth year Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks and the resulting crash into a tree that sent both of them to Madam Pomfrey.

"_I am so glad Harry is having some fun, I wonder what he will think when he sees the staff joining in with the fun."_

Shaking herself Minerva headed back towards the castle. In front of her Glenna darted through the snow in the pursuit of prey. As Minerva approached shouts from above caused her look up. High above players from all four Quidditch teams were having an aerial snowball fight, scooping snow from the rooftops and performing some impressive evasive manoeuvres. In the midst of the teenagers flew Ronalda Hooch and Aurora Sinistra, both witches joining in the fight much to the obvious delight and amusement of the students. Catching sight of Minerva identical evil grins appeared on the Ronalda's and Fred Weasley's faces. Seconds later snowballs hurled down at Minerva, covering her from head to toe in cold snow.

"Excellent shot Madam H!" Fred Weasley said grinning.

"Not bad yourself Fred," Ronalda laughing.

Shaking snow from her hair Minerva looked up at the laughing group her mind working away on revenge.

"_So Ronalda is in that frame of mind. Very well then we can both play that game,_" Minerva thought.

Wordlessly Minerva waved her wand in various directions. The snow on the ground flew up into the air. Before her eyes it was transfigured into a gigantic dragon made entirely of snow and ice with long, flapping wings. The dragon looked at Minerva.

"Chase them," Minerva said, pointing at Ronalda and Fred Weasley.

Letting out a roar the dragon took to the air, the students scattered and Ronadla and Fred shot off across the rooftops while Minerva summoned her Nimbus 1998. This way and that the pair manoeuvred through the turrets, towers and bridges of the school. It intervals the dragon shot snow from its mouth.

"Damn it!" Ronalda said looking over her shoulder.

"Madam H…er how is this possible?" Fred asked dodging an icy blast.

"This is very advanced magic Fred!"

"Merlin's pants we're in for it!"

From her broom Minerva watched the case unfold, a truly Slytherin look of glee on her face.

"Nice work Professor," Roger Davies said flying over to her.

"Thank you Mr Davies."

A loud roar stopped the conversation. The dragon had Ronalda and Fred pinned in front of the Astronomy tower. The pair looked terrified while the dragon was licking its lips as if eyeing them up for lunch.

"Minerva turn it back…" Ronalda is in a panicky voice.

"Come on Professor M it was a joke," said Fred eyeing the dragon nervously.

"Well then so was the dragon, never try to prank me again," Minerva said turning the dragon back into snow.

"Honestly Minerva it was just a bit of fun!" Ronalda said.

"I had a lot of fun watching my dragon chase you," Minerva replied, causing the other flying students to cheer.

"Fair enough Professor M, reckoned we deserved that," Fred said flying over.

"We'll call it even Mr Weasley," Minerva chuckled turning her broom away.

Flying down she landed on the balcony outside her office, climbing off the broom with feline grace. Opening the door she placed the broom away just as the clock struck twelve thirty.

Walking down to the Great Hall a short time later, Minerva watched many exhausted yet very happy students troop in. Lunch had summoned everyone inside to eat and for a change of clothes. Sitting down Minerva watched Poppy Pomfry walk in. The look of utter exhausted and exasperation on her face telling its own story.

"Busy morning?" Minerva asked cautiously as Poppy flopped down into a chair next to her.

"Busy! I must have treated a third the flipping school! Black eyes, sprained wrists, fractured arms, broken bones by the dozen. George Weasley and Cedric Diggory fell twenty foot from their brooms resulting in four broken bones a piece! If I find out whose bright idea it was to have a snowball fight on brooms…."

"I had a feeling one of the twins would find themselves at your door," Minerva replied rolling her eyes.

"I thought we'd seen the worst with James Potter and Sirius Black! The trouble that pair got into during the winter. I swear Min those Weasley twins are going to be the death of me!" Poppy replied taking a long drink of tea.

"Oh don't remind me! Minerva said, allowing her mind to drift back.

Casing her eyes down to the Griffindor table she saw Harry happily chatting away to his friends with not a care in the world. Scenes of the past drifted into her mind. Lilly Evens and her friends practicing the colour changing charm at dinner, the look of delight on Lilly's face when her hair was transformed from red into emerald green. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter plotting over bowls of soup.

"Minerva"

The voice of Filius forced Minerva back into the present.

"Sorry Filius what was it you said?" Minerva asked blinking.

"You looked lost in the past. I suggest we both join the students this afternoon for a spot of sledding," Filius replied smiling.

"That sounds an excellent idea" Minerva replied, a broad smile appearing on her face.

A short time later the castle grounds were filled with laughter as staff and students alike enjoyed theafternoon. High above people flew on their brooms, chasing each other through the tall towers and diving from terrify heights. On the hill behind the school Minerva, Albus, Charity and Filius joined in the sledging much to the students' delight. Sleds whizzed this way. Sleds crashed into ditches, tree roots and each other, the rider's falls soften by the deep snow. The air was thick with laughter and the click of cameras while Fawkes, Glenna and Hedwig watched from a large tree.

"Are you alright Minerva?" Filius asked as he climbed off his sled.

"No harm done," Minerva replied as she climbed out of a deep ditch accompanied by Ron, sixth year Alan Rickman of Slytherin, and second year Cho Chang of Ravenclaw.

"We all hit something Prof F," said Cho Chang, staggering up the slope.

"Yeh it send us spinning off," said Alan Rickman steading himself on large tree root. .

"Best I take a look," Filius replied.

Drawing out his wand Filius assessed the bumps and hurt areas. Like many of the staff Filius was a trained first aider, something that was mandatory for all Heads of House. The students and Minerva were in luck, nothing was broken or sprained. Laughing merrily students and staff continued their sledding. Climbing up the hill Harry caught sight of Hedwig perched in the tree next to Glenna and Fawkes.

"Harry would you like me to take your picture?" Minerva asked walking up behind him.

"That would be nice Professor," Harry replied eagerly.

"Stand in front of the tree then," Minerva replied.

Grinning broadly Harry stood in front of the tree where the animals were perched. The camera clicked with a flash. A beautiful picture. Climbing up the hill Harry and Minerva looked outcross the snow covered grounds. Hogwarts was at its most beautiful and magical when covered in snow.

That evening after dinner the students gathered in their common rooms. The Griffindor's were joined by Minerva. Many a night Minerva would come to check on her cubs, happily spending time with them, chatting out school, issues at home, homesickness and anything else. All Griffindor's knew she had a heart of gold, would defend them to the last and would always come when needed, not matter what time of day or night. They all saw her as a second mother, a witch who they could discuss anything with and who always had their back.

Looking around Minerva smiled at the happy scene of her cubs enjoying themselves. An eruption of laughter caused her keen eyes to flicker to a corner where a group of seventh years were sat drinking and eating sweets. The students seemed very merry. They were also all legally adults. Seeing her looking at them a dark haired lad raised a glass to her.

"Now then Mr Radcliff just be careful tonight, that goes for all of you," Minerva said walking over.

"Course Professor," Mr Radcliff replied.

"I know what you are doing is within the rules just please be sensible. If any of the younger students, and that included any seventh years who are legally children, well that is an offense that could result in expulsion."

"Professor relax we aren't the kind to push it," replied a boy named Richard Harris.

"I hope not, consider it a simple reminder Mr Harris."

"That's fair Professor," Mr Harris replied grinning.

"Care to join us for a couple?" asked a pretty girl with lime green hair.

"Just the one Miss Wright, I have a house to keep charge off after all."

"Excellent, what will it be Professor?" Richard Harris asked as Minerva sat down next to Miss Wright.

"A small glass of white wine," Minerva replied.

"Here you go," Richard replied, handing her a glass.

"Impressive colour changing charm Bonnie," Minerva said turning to Miss Wright.

"Thanks Professor. One of the younger students was having trouble with it so I showed her how it was done," Bonnie replied.

"That was a very kind. Take three point for kindness. Have you decided on what you plan to do next year?"

"I'm thinking of taking a gap year," Bonnie replied.

"A gap year?"

"It's a Muggle thing where young people go travelling for a year before starting work," Bonnie replied taking a drink from her glass.

"That sounds a fine plan. Whatever you decided let me know if you would like some help, I have contacts in several countries," Minerva replied as a grandfather clock chimed ten.

"Well it has been lovely but I must be getting to my bed," Minerva yawed. "All of you have had a long day, try not to stay up to late, goodnight."

"Night Professor."

"See you in the morning."

"Don't let the bats bite."

Climbing out of the portrait hole Minerva smiled, knowing full well her cubs would be up for hours yet. Stopping at a window she looked out over the ground that were illuminated by the light of the full moon a million stars twinkling in the darkness. In the distance owls swopped. By the forest a small herd of unicorn stood drinking from a pond. Beauty could be found even in the depth of night.

1 J K Rowling, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 25 The Mirror of Erised


	3. Sunday: Skating and Snowballs

C2: Skating and Snowballs

On Sunday morning the students and staff walked into the Great Hall for breakfast to find the majestic Northern Lights shone above.

Walking in with the Weasley boys and Harry, Minerva smiled as the five boys' stared open mouthed at the ceiling.

"Good morning boys," Minerva said walking past them to the Griffindor table.

"Moring Minny," Fred said cheekily.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear what you called me Fred," Minerva replied raising an eyebrow. "Harry how are you finding Scottish winters?"

"It's been great fun exploring in the snow," Harry replied sitting down.

"I am sure it has. Have you boys explored the lake yet?" Minerva asked while pouring a mug of steaming tea

"The lake is frozen," Harry replied slightly confused.

"With ice two miles thick, perfect for skating on."

"Cool, I've always wanted to try that," Harry replied grinning broadly.

"Min here can teach you Harry. She's a brilliant skater and you should see the magic she can do with ice," George said heap scrambled eggs onto his plate.

A ruffle of feathers interrupted the conversation, the morning post had arrived. Hedwig landed gracefully in front of Harry, no letter on her leg just a look of happiness, she had come to spend the day with her friend. Next to him a handsome tawny owl had landed in front of Minerva bringing The Sunday Prophet. On the front cover was the headline **England 260 France 220** along with a picture of the victorious English Team.

Looking around the table she noticed Richard Harris, Mr Radcliff, Bonnie Wright and a couple of other seventh years were absent. Looking at the other house tables she saw other missing seventh years, all of whom happened to be of age. Looking at the Slytherin table she caught Severus's eyes, he too having noticed the missing students.

"It is the same every year. That loophole in the rules about alcohol. All those of age can drink in the school," Severus muttered walking over the Griffindor table.

"We have this discussion every year Severus. Legally there is nothing we can do unless the governors vote to change the rules," Minerva replied as he sat down beside her, a couple of students moving further down the table as he did.

"I wish they would…." Severus scowled darkly pouring himself coffee.

"To be honest the rule does more good than harm. If it wasn't there some would do it anyway. At least this way if anything goes wrong they are not scared of calling for help."

"I suppose you have a point. They are all given a fair warning about the consequences. I just wish they wouldn't have bright ideas about trying out spells or mixing potions with their drinks."

Once the last pieces of toast had been eaten and dregs of tea drunk the residence of Hogwarts set about their day. The majority heading out into the snow covered grounds for another day of fun. Staff and students mingled freely. A trio of dogs which included Fang, a Labrador belonging to Pomona named of Iris and a large wolfish looking dog named Odin belonging to Professor Kettleburn gambolled in the snow, chasing themselves and the students.

Around the lake students and staff build snow sculptures while others skated on the ice. Aided by the Weasleys and Minerva, Harry took his first tentative steps onto the ice.

"Not bad at all Harry," Minerva said watching him skate further.

"Thanks Professor," Harry said shakily.

"How do you feel about an adventure on the ice?" Minerva asked, her Griffindor scarf flapping in the breeze.

"Defiantly," Harry replied.

Setting off the pair skated across the lake. On the bank they saw Hermione, Pavati and Susan building a large snow sculpture. The pair swooped around in a circle so that the entire castle became visible. Harry gasped in awe, he had not seen the full extent of the castle since he arrived. Seeing now in the clear light of day bath in glistening snow took his breath away. It was magnificent. Every building, walkway, turret, tower, covered corridor and window was visible. The sweeping slopes of rock and the sheer cliffs were white with ice and snow.

"Impressive isn't it?" Minerva said, seeing Harry's awestruck face.

"I couldn't see it clearly the night I arrived, it looks so much bigger."

"This castle has hundreds of rooms and passageways. Some you will never visit, others are lost or forgotten," Minerva said.

"It's great exploring, I still get lost."

"So do I at times, the stairs have a mind of their own," Minerva replied. "Would you like me to take your picture?"

"I'd like that a lot Professor," Harry replied, slightly embarrassed.

"There is no need to blush, I always take picture of my students."

Standing in front of the castle Harry smiled with delight as Minerva snapped away. Then setting the camera to auto she joined him, both of them standing side by side in front of the castle. Looking at each other teacher and student smiled as they enjoyed the peace.

A magical song broke through the spell. Looking up they saw Fawkes flying next to Hedwig. Moments later both birds swopped low. For a moment the birds looked closely at the humans before flying away over the castle.

"Professor did my parents ever come onto the ice?"

"Your mother loved nothing more than skating, she would often come out here with her friends. In her later years she would come out to sketch."

Silence fell between them. Minerva remembering the student she had cared about and Harry feeling a new sense of closeness to Lilly. Tears fell softly from Harry's eyes, tears of sadness yet also happiness, the emotion of the time of year simply enveloping him. Her heart aching with pain, Minerva gently placed her arms around Harry, drawing into a gentle hug. Harry returned the hug, drawing comfort from the teacher he felt closest to.

Suddenly in a blaze of almost blinding white light a dazzling phoenix made of ice swirled around the pair. The bird's long tail touched pair showering them with ice crystals. Swirling away the bird sang a beautiful melody that was both heart breaking and filled with hope. The song epitomizing what both Harry and Minerva were feeling.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said softly.

"All my Griffindor's are precious to me," Minerva replied, her voice heavy with emotion.

The bird called again, this time to note full of joy. Far in the distance a clock chimed twelve times. The noise breaking through the silence of the occasion.

"Come on Harry it is time we got back," Minerva said.

Together with the ice phoenix flying above them the pair skated back towards the front of the school. Like a cannon the happy noise assaulted their ears. Students and staff were having fun skating while others experimented with magic. Instantly the phoenix landed on the shoulder of Albus. Seeing the pair his eyes twinkled with delight. Waving his wand shards of ice formed into a cat and an owl, the cat graceful scampering around Minerva while the owl fluttered around Harry.

"Amazing Albus," Minerva said.

"I try," Albus chuckled as the clock chimed. "Ah lunch time."

Clinging together students and staff made their way into the school, all collapsing at the house tables. Tucking into a lunch of soap and sandwiches all were quiet, the only sounds coming from the scraping of cutlery on crockery. As everyone revived plans for the afternoon's fun began to circulate with the Weasley twins the masterminds.

"We should give them a taste of their own medicine," Albus said looking down at the twins.

"I agree Albus, a snowball fight between staff and students would be fun," Madam Hooch whispered.

"Hhmm I suppose it would," Minerva replied looking at twins. "But if we do it we let them have it."

"Why Min, it sounds like you have a plan," Albus chuckled.

"I do indeed. Time we gave the mischief makers a taste of their own medicine," Minerva replied, taking a slip of her tea.

"That does sound like a plan, I imagine many of the staff would be keen to join in," Albus replied his twinkling with mischief.

"Have the pair of you taken leave of your senses?" Poppy asked looking at them. "Snowball fights I ask you! Three broken arms, five fractures and six sprains I've dealt with this morning!"

"Oh Poppy those will happen anyway," Minerva replied as lunch ended.

"Min is correct," Albus replied, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"On your heads be it!" Poppy said, shaking her head in exasperation.

Half an hour later the two opposing sides faced each other in front of the school. Fortresses hand been hastily constructed, leaders chosen and strategies cobbled together. Each side was determined the beat the other and willing to use all their powers. Mischief glistened in the eyes of the staff, knowing their magic was powerful and eager to give the students a taste of their own medicine. The known troublemakers had been marked out for extra attention.

"Charge!" Fred Weasley yelled from the top of snow tower.

"Let's have them" Hagrid roared, aiming a snowball the size of a football at Fred.

With a flurry of noise both side ran into the centre of the field, the air soon becoming thick with flying snow and yells of pain. Waving his wand Filius sent a barrage of snowballs towards his assailants with deadly accuracy. Aurora Sinistra wove a whirlwind of snow that swept students off their feet. Working together Albus and Minerva combined their powers, transfiguring the snow into might dragons that breathed ice and snow and huge griffins that picked up unsuspecting students and dropped them into an icy prison created by Professor Vector and Professor Babbling.

"We've got them on the run," Professor Vector called, an evil glean in her eyes.

"I'd say we have," Hagrid replied, throwing a ball at a fifth year Hufflepuff.

On the students team the older ones tried in vain to fight back with magic. They had come success, managing to transfigure Aurora Sinistra's arms into a pair of flippers, banish some of the incoming snowballs and throw in a good hex for good measure.

"I don't think this was a good idea Forge," George said as the pair fought Minerva and Albus.

"I agree Gred," Fred replied, seconds later he was hit squarely between the eyes.

This way and that the battle raged neither side willing to give in. The staff bent on revenge for a terms worth of pranks, forgotten homework, backfiring spells, fights in the corridors, detention duties and late night ruckuses in common rooms. The students were determined on their own revenge for all the detentions, piles of homework, mind aching classes, miles of rules and just keen to show the staff just how powerful they were.

Gazing up Harry yelled in shock as the snow griffin picked him by his shoulders. Dangling helplessly from the creature's talons wing Harry felt a spike of panic, just how high were they? Seconds later the icy prison appeared and he was dropped unceremoniously inside. With a thud he hit the floor, sharp pain springing from his left leg and all down his left side. Dazed he looked around the cell. Eight other students sat or laid on the ice, all baring bruises and cuts.

"Alright Potter?" a sixth Slytherin boy asked.

"I think something is broken," Harry replied trying to pull himself up.

"Steady on, let's get you up," the boy replied crawling over.

"Here Helena give me an' hand," the boy said to a sixth year girl in Slytherin.

"Okay Ralph. Come on Harry lean on us," Helena replied gently.

Getting either side of him Ralph and Helena slowly helped Harry into sitting position. As Helena's finger touched his left shoulder he gasped in pain while at the same time fire surged through his left leg.

"Ah, thank you," Harry replied as he was helped into sitting position.

"No problem, think your Head of House lost control of her pet though," Ralph laughed.

"I think so," Harry replied wincing.

"Madam Pomfry is going to have a fit when she sees all of us troop up," Helena said, causing the other students to laugh.

"Now that is something I'd love to see," called a Hufflepuff fourth year boy named Robert.

"You've not been here long enough to know Harry," Ralph began with a sly look in his eyes. "Madam P can put a Hungarian Horntail to shame when it comes to staff and lessons that result in injuries."

"This May, just before the exams we got to see her rip into the old DADA teacher Professor Yew about her NEWT revision class," Helena said, an evil glint in her eyes.

"That is Nastily Exhausting Wizard Test," Ralph said seeing Harry's blank look.

"Ralph and I just sitting down in DADA when Madam P stormed into the classroom. The look in her eyes could have killed a basilisk. She ripped into Professor Yew, told her having a class duel each other around an obstacle course of ropes, high beams, nets, tree ladder and dark creatures in the Forbidden Forest was foolish. How that the seventeen broken bones, twelve fracture, numerous cuts and magical injuries resulting from curses was far too high. That it was irresponsible bordering on dangerous, the fact she had forty years' experience meant she should have known better, that some of the magical side effects will take hours for her to find a cure etcetera."

"Yew was not happy at all," Ralph laughed.

"Why did Professor Yew leave?" Harry asked.

"Yew had only been here temporarily while our old teacher was on maternity leave, only our old teacher didn't want to come back so we got Quirrel," Helena replied.

Outside the prison the battle was drawing to a close as the sun had begun to set. Waving his wand Albus send blue sparks into the air signalling the end of the battle. The result was a decisive victory for the teachers.

"Well that was excellent fun. Time we all went inside, chop chop," Albus said.

"Any chance you could get rid of your pets first?" asked Fred eyeing up the dragons and griffin.

"Oh sorry forgot about those," Albus chucked.

"They certainly helped," Minerva replied gently stroking her griffin.

With a wave of their wands the teachers returned the ice creatures to their true forms. At the same time Vector and Babbling dismantled the snow prison freeing the students trapped inside.

"Oh dear looks like you will need a trip to Poppy," Vector said eyeing the students.

"Blame those creatures of Professor McGonagall's!" Helena said.

"Is everything alright?" Minerva began looking at the group. "Oh has my griffin caused some accidents?"

"That flying chicken dropped us in that wretched tower!" Ralph snapped

"I'm sorry it should have put you in gently," Minerva replied kneeling down next to Harry. "Come on Harry time you saw Madam Pomfry."

"She is not going to be happy," Vector replied helping up Ralph.

"Well we can deal with her," Minerva replied.

In ones and two staff and students limped into the castle, many nursing small injuries. Together they walked up the Hospital Wing where Poppy was already busy treating the days casualties.

"What in Merlin's name have you all been doing?" Poppy asked, her eyes alight with disbelief and just a hint of anger.

"Snowball fight against the staff," Fred replied happily from a bed. "Our esteemed professors used some nifty spell work…."

"Right then, everyone sit down if you can and form an orderly line. Broken bones to the front," Poppy called, conjuring a fleet of chairs. "Define nifty spell work Fred."

"Oh you know, transfiguration, a few good hexes and charms. Albus and Min made a dragon and a griffin that dropped people into an icy prison."

"MINERVA ALBUS!" Poppy shrieked as the professors in question appeared.

"Now now Poppy no need to over react," Albus said hastily, holding up his hands.

"Poppy it was all in good fun. You have dealt with far worse than a few brakes and sprains," Minerva said edging backwards.

"I am going to treat these injuries then I am going to hex the pair of you to next Christmas. Had you taken complete leave of your sense?"

The white anger in Poppy's eyes stopped Albus and Minerva in their tracks, their smart retorts dying on their lips. They were brave but not foolish enough to provoke Poppy when she was doing her Hungarian Horntail impression. In the past those foolish enough to do so had ended up needing medical attention. Poppy was awfully talented at combining hexes and curses that resulted in long, interesting and often painful side effects. With a look at each other the pair bolded out of the Hospital Wing, laughter from the students following in their wake.

"We had best avoid Poppy for a couple of hours," Albus said as they ran.

"Oh I think we had best have dinner in our offices tonight. It would be a good think to avoid Poppy until breakfast," Minerva replied.

That night at dinner the headmaster and his deputy were conspicuous by their absence. This elicited chuckles from those who had witnessed the scene in the hospital wing, the fact that Madam Pomfry was looking positively dragon like adding fuel the flames. Far away from the students Minerva and Albus sat on a boat on the lake. A fire of green flames burned warmly in a small cauldron. From green bowls both were eating a warming winter soup and thick crusty bread. Wrapped up in their winter best the pair were toasty warm. Two lanterns illuminated the boat creating the perfect atmosphere. In that moment the pair were utterly at peace with their world.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

One morning in the middle of December the witches and wizards of Britain awoke to find several feet of snow had fallen. The snow was unusually thick for the time of year, in fact one might call it unnaturally heavy. It would be later discovered that several seventh year Hogwarts students had been practicing weather spells which had gone badly awry. In the meantime the population had to contend with the usual problems, snow making broom travel difficult, owls injured or blown miles off course. It was one of the worst Decembers since records began, which was saying something given that records in the magical word went back to the early medieval period.

Up at Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall walked through the snow covered grounds. All around her students were having fun, building snow witches and wizards, sledding down the hills, some were skating on the lake, other having snowball fights while high above students on brooms chased each other. No matter how many years passed, she always relished the first snow of the season. Standing in the snow Minerva looked out across the wintery world.

"Minerva!"

Looking down to the driveway Minerva saw Harry Potter and three year old James walking towards him. Both were wrapped up warmly against the cold. A smile illuminated Minerva's face as she walked towards them. Seeing her James ran to her.

"Grandma Min," James cried hugging her.

"James you have grown again?" Minerva said scooping him up. "Hello Harry."

"Morning Minerva," Harry said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"It is wonderful to see you both," Minerva said smiling. "You both picked a good day to visit."

"We certainly did. Even for Hogwarts this snow is excessive. I see the students are having fun," Harry said as they walked through the grounds.

"I've a feeling this snow isn't natural, but never mind that the Ministry will sort that out. How are things going?"

"Fine thanks. Ginny sends her apologies, there has been some accident at the joke shop and she has gone to help George fix the problem. Molly is taking care of Albus," Harry replied.

"George never changes. The trouble he causes! While I admire his success, his products cause no end of headaches," Minerva replied rolling her eyes.

"I'll let him know, providing he's survived after Ginny has finished with him," Harry chuckled.

"Ginny is a true lioness," Minerva chuckled setting James down.

With James running ahead Harry and Minerva walked through the snow covered grounds. After a while they came to where some students were sledding. Seeing the trio the students called out of them to join in the fun, all knowing their headmistress enjoyed sledding as much as they did.

"How about Minerva?" Harry asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Please Grandma Min can we go?" James asked, giving her the cute lion cub eyes.

"Of course we can James, I'm not so old just yet," Minerva replied smiling.

Climbing onto a wooden sled Minerva sat behind James. With a mighty push from Harry the pair hurtled down the hill accompanied by three Ravenclaws, two Slytherins, four Griffindors and Harry himself. This way and that they dodged tress and one another. Half way down two of the sleds crashed into a ditch. Skidding near the bottom Harry and Minerva had a split second glimpse of one other before crashing into each other in spectacular fashion.

In a heap of snow Minerva slowly became aware of the world around her. Groaning she gingerly pushed herself into sitting position with the help of seventh year Slytherin's Helen and Jason. Rubbing her back Minerva winced at a sharp pain in her wrist. Next to her a dazed Harry was rubbing his left ankle and looking over James, who appeared in perfect health baring a couple of bruises.

"Are you both alright?" Minerva asked gingerly climbing to her feet.

"Me fine Grandma not hurt," James said walking over to her.

"Think I might have broken something," Harry replied wincing.

"I have to agree Harry, looks like a trip to Poppy for both of us."

"That's not going to go down well," Helen said pushing her blond hair out of her face. "She's had a bad night after some fifth year fools made a potion in the common room,"

"Ah well it will not be the first time she has been mad at me," Minerva chuckled weakly.

"At least let us escort you. You don't look good Professor and Mr Potter will need a hand on the stairs," Jason said.

"That would be lovely," Minerva replied.

Supported either side by Jason and a lanky named Griffindor Michael, Harry hobbled through the snow. Holding onto Helena's arm Minerva walked next to them, her vision swimming every so often. In front of them ran sixth year Ravenclaw Fiona, Fiona transfiguring snow into a large and playful lion to the delight of James. Watching the pair play Harry and Minerva exchanged a smile of delight as they walked close the greenhouses.

"Watch it!"

The shout disrupted the peace of the morning. The group saw a flock of students having snowball fight. Two of the windows of Green House Two were broken. Professor Neville Longbottom was staring at the students with a look of intense displeasure on his face.

"Now then explain how it was that these snowballs are hard enough to break windows," Neville said staring at the students.

"Well Professor," began on the students.

Turning away towards the castle the group left the students in question making their excuses. Up into the castle the group walked, James gasping with wonder as the ghosts greeted him. Portraits dipped their hats to Minerva and called out greetings to Harry.

After a long climb the group finally arrived at the Hospital Wing which was still occupied by Madam Pomfrey. Walking in they found several beds full and Poppy busy mending a third year Hufflepuff lad's broken arm. As the lad departed Poppy caught sight of the group, a look of displeasure bordering on exasperation appeared on her face.

"Minerva and Mr Potter why am I not surprised? Well take a seat, Merlin knows the pair of you have been here enough times to know the score now," Poppy said.

Smiling guiltily Minerva and Harry took a chair each while James climbed up onto a bed. Walking over Poppy pulled out her wand to examine the pair while muttering about student bright ideas.

"Delight as I am to see you Mr Potter what has brought you to see me? Last I checked you had left and married Ginny Weasley," Poppy asked casting an eye over James.

"I called to see Minerva," Harry began, explaining what had happened.

"Minerva you ought to know better at your age! Sledding I ask you! Some things never change do they?" Poppy said once the tale had finished.

Seeing the almost dragon like look in Poppy's eyes Minerva and Harry laughed. Some things never did change. No matter how much time past Minerva would always go sledding on the first day Hogwarts had snow. No matter that he had left Harry would always go sledding with his former Head of House for as long as she remained at Hogwarts. There was something truly magical about the first snow at Hogwarts. Even years later Minerva and Harry still remembered that wonderful weekend of Harry's first year. Taking pride of place on Harry's wall was the picture of himself and Minerva stood on the lake in front of the castle. Handing in the headmistress's office in pride of place was a picture of Harry, Minerva and Albus sledding down the hill. Looking out the window Harry, with James on his knee, Minerva and Poppy gazed out across the snow covered grounds.

End


End file.
